Receptacles, such as mailboxes and other depositories for various items, have been in use for many years. Typically a mailbox is located along a roadway or in the wall of a home for delivery and pickup of mail. Typical conventional mailboxes that are readily accessible to authorized delivery and pickup persons are also generally accessible to unauthorized persons. Therefore, such conventional mailboxes leave a person's mail and packages susceptible to theft, vandalism, and lack of privacy. With the increased popularity of “e-commerce” and the associated common carrier delivery of purchased items as packages, the need for enhanced security of delivery receptacles has become acute.
Also, when someone is away from home for several days or weeks, mail that is continually delivered on a daily basis accumulates in the person's mailbox. The accumulated mail not only jams conventional mailboxes, but also can provide a signal to burglars and vandals that the person is away from home for an extended period, thus marking the person's home as an easy target for a burglary or vandalism. While the person can request Post Office personnel to withhold mail delivery or ask a neighbor to collect his mail during his absence, there are times when these solutions are impractical. For example, the person might leave on short notice or forget to make arrangements with the Post Office or a neighbor until the last minute before leaving, when it might be after hours or too late or too inconvenient to make such arrangements. Also, such arrangements themselves can be a means of disseminating the information that the person is planning to be gone and the length of his absence, which information, through careless or unscrupulous postal employees or neighbors, can get to burglars or vandals. It is often more desirable, therefore, to simply say nothing and allow mail, newspapers, and the like to accumulate during a short absence. In such situations, a mailbox having a locked, high-volume storage compartment for mail to accumulate would be desirable. It would also be desirable to have the mail accumulate out of sight so that a potential burglar could not see the mail accumulation. Yet, when the person is home, he might prefer a normal mailbox for sending and receiving his mail. Thus, there is a need for a delivery receptacle that is easily convertible between normal and high-volume configurations.
A number of mailboxes have been made to provide security for the deposited items by having the items pass through a trap mechanism into a security area when the door is closed, so that the items cannot be returned through the trap mechanism when the door is opened. Such arrangements have excessive mechanical parts that wear and break or are affected by moisture, ice, or snow, and have been relatively expensive to manufacture and unreliable in use, thus limiting their successful uses by typical consumers. Some attempts using trap mechanisms have provided mechanisms attached to the flag to deflect the operation of the trap when mail was to be picked up by the postman, resulting in additional manufacturing costs. Many times the postman would first lower the flag and unknowingly deposit the mail to be picked up into the secured compartment. Also, many of the prior attempts only had small storage spaces with no provision for holding accumulated mail in a secured chamber while in the absence of the patron. Also prior attempts made no adequate or easily operable provision to allow the optional use of the device as an ordinary unsecured mailbox with a selectable alternate use for secured, long-term retention and storage of delivered items.
In summary, while there have been a number of prior attempts to solve the problems of providing a secure storage of mail or other items, there is still a substantial, unfulfilled need for an improved mailbox that is simple to operate, to produce, easy to gain access and pick up mail on a stationary shelf in normal configuration, optionally convertible to secured, high-volume configuration prevent theft, and has a large enough compartment for adequate storage of items accumulated out of sight for at least several days or weeks until they are collected. Yet, the receptacle must be accessible to the mail delivery person without keys or the necessity to open the locked compartment for delivery or pickup, and which can be understood and used readily by any delivery person without prior instructions.
Likewise, there is a need to provide a receptacle that is pleasing in appearance. Receptacle must not detract from the appearance of the property at which it is installed. Indeed, there is a need for receptacles with an appearance that matches or fits with the overall appearance of the property. Moreover, there is a need for a receptacle which is strong enough to withstand severe impact and durable enough to last a long time. A significant factor in successful security measures is the impression that something will withstand breaking and entering attempts. A thief is more likely to target the less secure-looking, easier to break-into receptacle. Therefore, there is a need for a receptacle to convey a sense of strength, security and durability.
Finally, environmental concerns weigh heavily in today's society. Consumers are much more apt to adopt new products that are environmentally friendly. Consequently, there is a need for receptacles that are made of renewable materials. There is a need to minimize the environmental impact of the receptacles.